Devices with touch screens have become increasingly popular. Touch screens are widely used on smart phones, tablets, e-book reader devices, other types of mobile devices, and even personal computers, to name a few. Touch screen user interfaces can come in various types, sizes, and display resolutions, making uniformity in user interaction and user experience difficult to achieve. For example, web pages present a unique challenge because the same web page can be viewed on various touch screen devices at different sizes and resolutions. When users browse web pages with a touch screen device, some links can be very difficult to select by touch. For example, a particular page may have a large number of links in a concentrated area, making it difficult to select a desired link without first zooming in on the area. This problem is especially significant for small form-factor devices, such as phones, and for users with relatively large fingers.